


Enough

by SaraBee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraBee/pseuds/SaraBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It which Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou have feelings, and Oikawa Tooru is an opportunist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> So, a bit of a disclaimer: this fic is like, 100% self-indulgent smut. There isn't really a discernible plot, even though I tried to justify the copious amounts of copulation by throwing in some feelings here and there. Either way, though, this is about as far from deep and meaningful as a person can possibly get. That being said, if you're looking for some totally unnecessary but equally satisfying sex, this is probably the thing for you! 
> 
> Many, many thanks to the lovely foreignparts and asmallsmackerel for all of their time and patience with editing this. It wouldn't be the glorious, shiny ~~piece of shit~~ mini-novel that it is without them, and I am endlessly grateful for them! You guys are the best!!

For Hinata, the Sendai City Gymnasium bathroom is a truly terrifying place. For as long as he can remember, the tall have loomed mercilessly above him, casting their shadows upon his terrified countenance. For the most part, though, he found himself able to hide among them, counting on the fact that tall people are rarely concerned with what is taking place below them.

Not at Sendai.

At Sendai, surrounded by the world’s largest congregation of tall people _ever_ , Hinata sticks out like a sore thumb. The shock of orange hair thrown carelessly atop his head would be startling for someone commanding even 190 centimeters of height, but when combined with his child-like stature, it read more as a, ‘Please bully me, I’m weak and vulnerable!’ sign. The glares he receives from people _on his own team_ are enough to kill, but they are nothing compared to the kinds of disdainful glances he earns from random passersby. Boys on other teams catch Hinata’s hair out of the corners of their eyes and, when they turn to look at him more fully, frown. They stare at Hinata for a little while, frown firmly in place, before scoffing and returning to their conversation, instantly deciding that Hinata can’t _possibly_ be a regular because he is _far_ too short to be worth any notice whatsoever. Hinata then barks some insulting, poorly-thought-out comment in a desperate attempt to save his pride and, in an instant, he is surrounded by a group of seriously-pissed-off tall people. The pattern repeats itself time and time again, and somehow, the ritual always takes place at the bathroom.

Not today, though. Hinata has taken pains to scope out the most secluded bathroom in the entire gym long before he finds himself _actually_ getting sick, so that by the time he starts to feel those familiar pre-game stomach cramps, he is sure that he can clear the short distance to the bathroom with little to no trouble at all.

Glancing first right, then left, then right again, gripping his midsection as an awkward nausea starts to rise in the back of his throat, Hinata hobbles toward the bathroom as quickly as he can manage. Of course, while trying to suppress the bile threatening to make the northward journey through his esophagus and exit via his mouth, Hinata finds that he isn’t able to hobble very quickly at all. But, after a terrifying thirty-second journey across the still-empty hallway, Hinata places his hands confidently on the wooden door of the bathroom and pushes it open, basking in the glory of success. His pride is such that he doesn’t even mind the barrage of bodily odor assaulting his nostrils, nor does he mind the gross Tokyo humidity that leaves his skin sticky and moist, beads of sweat rolling lazily down his forehead and arms. He does not mind at all.

"Um…are you okay?”

Hinata is wrenched from the glory of success by the familiar and altogether unpleasant voice emanating from somewhere else in the room. He tilts his head back down and opens his eyes – as he had been celebrating his victory with closed eyes and a face tilted toward the heavens in silent prayer – only to be greeted by a very confused Oikawa Tooru. The older boy is standing at the sink with cold water running over his hands, his face turned fully toward Hinata. He has one of his eyebrows raised in an expression that is _very_ Oikawa Tooru, and after keeping his eyes trained on Hinata for an uncomfortable period of time, Hinata realizes that this person actually expects a response.

“I’m _fine_!” Hinata declares, far too loud for the small space. The look that Oikawa gives him lets Hinata know that Oikawa sees right through him, but instead of spitting out some snarky, overconfident reply (Hinata thinks that, had Kageyama been there, Oikawa probably would’ve said something catty, but Kageyama isn’t there and Hinata _definitely_ deserves a catty reply too) Oikawa just turns to the sink and splashes some cold water over his face and his neck, sighing in relief as he does so.

In the awkward silence that follows, Hinata is struck by the realization that he _actively sought out_ a bathroom that was placed as far as humanly possible from the throngs of tall people currently occupying Sendai City Gymnasium, yet before him stands someone who, by all means, should be using one of the more populated bathrooms. It would have been far more convenient for Oikawa to use one of the bathrooms located closer to the gym, and Hinata has trouble believing that Oikawa suffers from the same kind of nerves that nearly cripple Hinata before every match. That leaves absolutely no reason (that Hinata can think of) for Oikawa to be in this restroom and, being the person that he is, Hinata can’t help but ask, “Hey, um, what are you doing in here? Like, why did you pick a bathroom that’s so far away from the gym?”

Oikawa doesn’t look up from the sink. “Why did _you_ pick a bathroom that’s so far away from the gym?”

Hinata opens his mouth to reply, sure that he has something _very_ clever to say, before realizing that Oikawa is one of the tall people he had been desperately trying to avoid. Of course, he can’t _tell_ Oikawa that, so after scrambling for a few moments he just furrows his brow and barks, “Don’t answer a question with a question!”

Oikawa glances at Hinata out of the corner of his eye then, giving him a dismissive little smile, before turning back to his sink and saying, “I like the quiet. It helps me focus.”

“Oh.”

Unsure of whether he is supposed to just go about his business then or wait for Oikawa to leave, Hinata remains by the door, shuffling awkwardly from one foot to the other. He feels as though this goes on for hours, him trying to cope with the uncomfortable pressure in his abdomen while Oikawa lets water pool in his hands before slowly and, sensually?, drawing his hands to his face, massaging the water into his smooth, bronzed skin. His hands, Hinata notices, are considerably more delicate than one might expect, particularly given the kind of serve that Oikawa delivers on a regular basis. His fingers are long, and Hinata can see well-defined tendons flexing and relaxing each time Oikawa reaches down to gather more water. He watches with rapt attention as beads of water combined with beads of sweat run in rivulets down Oikawa’s neck, dampening his shirt collar, tracing a path down his collar bones and meeting again at the hollow of his neck to disappear down his chest, beneath his shirt.

It isn’t the first time Hinata has noticed pretty things about boys, and when he catches himself thinking about Oikawa’s hands he’s only a little startled. Boys can be _just_ as pretty as girls, he thinks, and he’s even seen some boys that are _prettier_ than girls. Oikawa doesn’t quite fall into that category, but Hinata still appreciates the way that Oikawa’s shoulders and biceps make the fabric of his shirt stretch tight across his chest, the way that bending over the sink makes Oikawa’s calves and thighs flex in a way reflective of the strength in his legs. Hinata knows that on some level his appreciation is filtered through a lens of jealousy, desperately wishing that he could command the same height and muscle definition as Oikawa, but that is secondary to the aesthetic appeal he derives from just _looking._

And God, he hasn’t even started on Oikawa’s face yet.

He doesn’t realize that he’s been staring until Oikawa turns an accusatory smile toward him, grinning a mischievous little grin. Hinata becomes hyperaware of himself all at once, feeling a hot blush hurry up his neck, staining his cheeks a splotchy, unattractive red.

“Glad I put on a good show.” Oikawa says, his lips molding to each word with such care that Hinata can’t help but watch. Of course, once the words sink in and the younger of the two realizes that he’s _just been called out on staring_ , he throws an embarrassed hand across his eyes, not sure what he’s shielding them from, before attempting to choke out a reply.

“I, um, I’m – I’m really sorry!” Without realizing Hinata finds himself bowing at the waist, squeezing his eyes shut tight and kicking himself internally, knowing that _now is definitely not the time for these sorts of things!_ “Please excuse me!”

He fully intends to scuttle away after that, he honestly does. After all, Kageyama will probably want to practice their new quick before they try to implement it in the match, and Hinata kind of wants to see the match of the teams before them, just in case he can learn any new tricks. He has righted himself and is turning toward the door, _fully intending_ to leave, when Oikawa calls out to him.

“Hey, hold on, wait a second. There’s no reason to run away so quickly.” Hinata freezes where he stands, half turned toward the door and half facing Oikawa, who is patting his face dry with the hem of his shirt (and good _God_ , Hinata has never seen a volleyball player with such remarkably defined abdominal muscles, not even Tanaka-san) and approaching slowly. “We’ve never really been introduced, right? I think I know your name though. It’s Sho-chan, isn’t it?”

Hinata swallows hard and nods, not really trusting himself to speak at the moment, as this situation is _very_ odd and he really just wants to get back to his team and do some practice receiving. The absolute last place he should be is standing in a stinky, humid bathroom with the captain of a rival team, casually accepting a nickname given to him by a person he’s never been formally introduced to. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hinata is thinking about how angry Kageyama is going to be when he finds out, and the thought is almost enough to have him turning tail and running straight back to the gymnasium. In fact, the only thing that keeps his feet planted firmly in his same position is the intuition he has that Oikawa is infinitely more terrifying than Kageyama; he may not yell as much, and he probably isn’t as physically violent, but Oikawa just has this _air_ about him, like people who don’t do what he says get in really serious trouble.

A silence extends between them as Oikawa moves forward with calculated slowness, keeping his eyes locked with Hinata’s. Hinata starts to feel a little too warm, self-consciousness creeping up on him like a creature in the dark. Oikawa’s eyes are cool and his expression is noncommittal, but Hinata feels as though he’s being laid bare, every one of his dirty secrets and personal thoughts exposed for all the world to see. He’s damn uncomfortable, and that’s about all there is to it. He’s embarrassed that he was caught staring at someone that he shouldn’t have even been in the same room as, but instead of being allowed to flee the situation and run back to Daichi-san or Suga-san or someone who _isn’t_ afraid of Oikawa (not that he’s afraid, obviously, he’s just doing as Oikawa says because that’s what underclassmen do for upperclassmen, _obviously_ ) he is forced to prolong the situation, making something that was bad to begin with infinitely worse.

Once Oikawa has arrived at his desired location, which is a comfortable foot away from Hinata, he pushes his hands into his pockets and tilts his head contemplatively. “Tobio must have you on a pretty tight leash, huh?”

Hinata steps outside of his fretting for the minimum amount of time it takes to process Oikawa’s question before realizing that it makes absolutely no sense. “Huh?”

Oikawa sighs and puts and easy smile on his face, stepping forward a few more inches. Hinata is too afraid to step back, so instead, he opts to lean closer to the wall. “What I meant is, he probably doesn’t let you out to play very often, does he?”

Confusion takes the place – albeit only temporarily – of the discomfort that Hinata is feeling, the overworked gears of his brain working to make sense of Oikawa’s relatively cryptic words. “What are you talking about? We go to matches together all the time.”

“Yes, I can see that you do.” By then, it’s obvious that Oikawa is making every effort to place himself inside of Hinata’s bubble. He closes the space between them in one efficient stride, crowding Hinata up against the wall of the bathroom, pushing his face into Hinata’s despite the fact that he has to lean down twenty centimeters to do so. This close, Hinata can see that there are little beads of sweat forming on Oikawa’s forehead, despite the vigor with which Oikawa doused himself with cold water but a few moments ago. He can feel the heat radiating off of Oikawa’s body, compounding the too-hot temperature of the bathroom, making Hinata feel as though he’s been trapped inside a stove.

“Um, what’re you—”

Hinata is just about to tell Oikawa off, _honest_ , just about to shove his way past that stupid, cocky, confident, awful, hideous, _perfect_ smirk and storm out of the bathroom, when the door is thrown open and Kageyama’s voice precedes Kageyama’s body.

“Oi, Hinata! What in the hell is taking you so long? If you’re this goddamn sick, you won’t be able to play in the goddamn match!”

Kageyama stands in the center of the bathroom for a few moments, the door swinging shut melodramatically behind him, before he turns to the side with an equal amount of melodrama and is greeted by the sight of Oikawa and Hinata crowded together against the wall. Hinata feels an uncontrollable, instinctual _dread_ come over him, some innate and incomprehensible sense telling him that yes, he is about to die.

Kageyama is silent for a few moments as he surveys the situation, both Hinata and Oikawa watching him closely. Soon, though, Hinata can feel the wicked smile that spreads across Oikawa’s lips, and then the atmosphere of the room _changes_. The thick air of tension among the three boys starts to melt into something that feels lazier and more languid, and Hinata doesn’t know how he’s supposed to react to it. Kageyama feels the change too, Hinata notices, as the angry fire behind his eyes cools into something that very closely resembles intrigue. The fire is still there, of course, but the longer Oikawa keeps his devilish smirk trained on Kageyama, the faster Kageyama’s expression relaxes. Hinata isn’t sure how long he plays witness to the wordless battle between the two, but the longer it draws on, the more uncomfortable he feels. Oikawa is still in his bubble, one hand planted firmly against the wall next to Hinata’s head, the rest of his body within inches of Hinata’s.

“What the fuck is going on here?” When Kageyama finally speaks, Hinata feels himself relax a little. He doesn’t know why he’s so tense, doesn’t fully understand what’s taking place, but he knows that having Kageyama’s familiar presence near him is probably the most comforting thing he could have right now.

“Now now, Tobio-chan~” Oikawa is so close that Hinata can feel the words as he hears them, warm peppermint breath tickling the tip of his nose. “There’s no reason to be upset! Sho-chan and I were just having a nice little chat, that’s all!”

Kageyama’s eyebrows knit together, and he takes half a step forward before reconsidering and returning to his original position. Instead of glaring just at Oikawa, though, he turns an accusatory half-pout to Hinata, as though trying to discern whether the latter can assume any blame for their current situation. Immediately, the dread that Hinata felt at Kageyama’s arrival is back, and the stomach pains that he had blessedly forgotten make a cameo appearance.

“Honestly, Tobio-chan, you can relax!” Oikawa reads Kageyama’s lack of verbal response as an invitation to keep talking, the easy flow of his voice disrupting the stagnant air of the bathroom. Hinata feels strangely out of time, the championship match that he is to play in just a few hours feeling like a distant, faraway event. He has been sucked into the unforgiving gravitational pull of Oikawa Tooru – a blinding supernova indiscriminately drawing in anything that happens to cross its path. “I just want to get to know Sho-chan a little better, _especially_ because you seem to like him so much!”

That seems to get Kageyama’s attention. Instead of awkwardly staring between the two people before him, Kageyama seems to snap out of whatever daze he stepped into when he entered the bathroom, his typical pissed-off demeanor returning full-force. “What the hell do you even mean?”

Oikawa clicks his tongue at Kageyama, shaking his head slowly. “Tobio-chan, please. I know that you’ve got Sho-chan fooled pretty well, but you can’t trick me so easily. Particularly,” Oikawa turns to face Hinata fully then, scaling up the wattage in his amber eyes so that his gaze is electric, near-palpable energy emanating from every inch of his body. He slides the hand that had been next to Hinata’s head down the wall, every one of his moves calculated and deliberate. Hinata feels his breath catch in his throat, feels a spike of adrenaline, knows that _something big_ is about to happen, he just isn’t sure what. He can feel Kageyama’s eyes on him, gaze burning into Hinata, demanding attention. But Hinata has been trapped by Oikawa, whose perfect and delicate hands are sliding around Hinata’s waist now, drawing him in close to a strong, chiseled abdomen. Hinata knows that he needs to pull away and skedaddle on over to Kageyama, needs to leave this stupid bathroom and return to his waiting team so that they can practice before the match, but the sole thought occupying his mind in the moment that his cheek is pressed against Oikawa’s chest is, _God, he smells good_. “…because I know exactly which buttons to push.”

Hinata is taking in shallow, measured breaths, each one revealing new depth to Oikawa’s scent. Initially he just registered a soothing combination of musk and sweat and warmth, but the more he thinks about it, the more Oikawa smells like _familiarity_ ; there are hints of summer hidden in his tanned skin, sun screen and salt water buried so deep they seem almost a part of Oikawa’s fundamental being. Closer to the surface, Hinata can detect elements of Oikawa’s every day life: the smoky smell of yakitori clinging to the scent of freshly-laundered linens, remnants of a clean-smelling Western cologne that is applied lightly in the morning and, by the end of the day, blends seamlessly into Oikawa’s natural scent. He smells _good_ , and his body is warm and big and strong and, if left like this, Hinata thinks he could probably fall asleep where he stands. Were it not, of course, for the death glares that Kageyama is sending toward them, anger radiating off his body in waves so strong it’s a miracle the building doesn’t topple over where it stands.

“He seems willing enough.” Oikawa hums, tilting his head toward Kageyama. Hinata can feel the way the words reverberate throughout Oikawa’s chest and – maybe only a little subconsciously – pushes his face closer to the soft cotton and spandex mixture of Oikawa’s uniform. He’s about ready to let his eyes slip shut, maybe deciding that this person who’s holding him isn’t _quite_ so evil, when he catches sight of Kageyama’s face.

Kageyama isn’t just angry. He’s _livid_. In the few months that they’ve spent together, Hinata prides himself on thinking that he’s managed to mentally catalogue and differentiate between each of Kageyama’s expressions with precision and grace. He can tell when Kageyama is in a relatively good mood, or when Kageyama is feeling confident and optimistic. He can tell when Kageyama’s yelling is intended to pump up the team, and he can tell when Kageyama’s yelling is truly intended to be disciplinary (though that kind of yelling is mostly reserved for Hinata.) Above all, though, Hinata can tell when Kageyama is angry, truly angry, because Kageyama shuts down. He doesn’t yell or hit or curse. Kageyama is frightening when he is angry, because it is one of the few times that Hinata really ever sees him calm.

“Let him go.” Kageyama’s voice is flat and unemotional, and his expression matches perfectly. Even his posture reflects his anger; his shoulders are relaxed, so much so that he could even pass for _tired_. “Right now.”

Kageyama’s words pull an unpleasant nervous feeling from Hinata, making him cringe despite knowing that Kageyama’s anger isn’t directed toward him. He knows that Oikawa has manipulative tendencies, and that those manipulative tendencies _really_ piss Kageyama off, but for some reason, this feels like more than that. Typically, when Oikawa makes Kageyama’s anger flare, Kageyama gets _competitive_ , starts building up his ego and driving up his motivation so that he’s ready to _win_. Now, though, there is none of that. There is no air of competition about him, no sense that he’s trying to beat Oikawa at some game between them. Kageyama is just _angry_ , and Hinata doesn’t understand why.

_Maybe_ , Hinata thinks, _what Oikawa-san said is true?_ If there is truth in Oikawa’s claim that Hinata means something to Kageyama, maybe as something a little more than a teammate, it would explain Kageyama’s actions. But Hinata can’t let himself think that’s true because right now, it’s too much – too much to think that maybe, just maybe, Kageyama likes him, too.

Oikawa feigns confusion. “But why, Tobio-chan? I mean, if he isn’t important to you, it shouldn’t really be a big deal if I want to be friends with him, right?”

Kageyama doesn’t react. Hinata isn’t sure whether he’s supposed to be doing anything, but he’s having trouble discerning whether the battle taking place between Kageyama and Oikawa has anything to do with him.

_Maybe_ , he thinks, _it has to do with something that happened in middle school?_ This theory, although less favorable to Hinata than the first one, is far more plausible. It’s easy to imagine Kageyama getting hung up on something that happened two or three years ago, holding onto it, and carrying that competition with him into high school. Of course, it’s also the stupidest thing _ever_. Hinata has long since come to terms with the reality that his junior high years are over, and he’s acclimated to his new team. In fact, he _likes_ his new team, even with Tsukishima. So for Oikawa and Kageyama to still be fighting over something that happened in junior high is just _ridiculous_ , especially when Hinata realizes that he’s probably just being used as a tool in a whole big mess that he knows nothing about. It’s damn insulting, and maybe a little hurtful, and he won’t let himself be manipulated by these people, dammit, not when he’s a force to be reckoned with himself.

“Hey, I’m still here!” He pushes himself off Oikawa’s chest a little bit, but Oikawa’s arms are firm around his waist and he isn’t able to go very far. His actions have the desired effect, though, as both boys turn to look at him in surprise. “Why the hell are you talking about me like I don’t have a choice?”

Oikawa and Kageyama both stare at him in a shocked silence for a little bit before Oikawa lets out a bright, bubbly laugh. “Silly, of course you don’t!”

Well.

How unexpected.

“Wha—um, what?” Hinata sputters a little, thrown _completely_ off track by Oikawa’s response.

Oikawa at least has the courtesy to offer a pitying smile. “You don’t get a choice. After Tobio stops being a big _baby_ , we’re going to manhandle you and abuse you a little, until we’re satisfied. Though, it’s not like you would really want to say no, even if we let you.”

Hinata’s terror must read clear on his face, because Oikawa starts laughing again and Kageyama moves quickly from his position next to the door to right up against Hinata’s side. Hinata looks toward Kageyama desperately, really wanting the whole situation to be over so that they can escape with minimal emotional scarring, but Oikawa doesn’t seem like he’s willing to let that happen so easily. His arms are still tight around Hinata’s waist despite the way Hinata is shoving against his chest, and once his laughing has calmed down his face adopts that same intimidating expression he wore when he first crowded Hinata against the wall, daring either of the two boys before him to do something, _anything_ to piss him off. Hinata freezes where he stands, and Kageyama assumes an expression that is full of challenge.

“Let him go, Oikawa. This isn’t funny anymore.” If Hinata had been in Oikawa’s position, he probably would’ve done _anything_ Kageyama said to do if he said it in that tone of voice. But, unfortunately, Oikawa isn’t Hinata, and he regards Kageyama with a cool expression that says very clearly he is _not_ to be told what to do.

“Funny, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa pulls one of his hands from Hinata’s waist and lifts it to Kageyama’s face with the same deliberate slowness as when he first approached Hinata. Kageyama tenses next to Hinata but, much to Hinata’s surprise, doesn’t pull away. He stands disturbingly still as Oikawa reaches for his face, cupping his cheek, dragging a thumb along Kageyama’s lower lip. “When did I ever give you the impression that I thought this was funny?”

In the silence that follows, Hinata watches, fascinated, as Oikawa continues to caress Kageyama’s face, moving from his lips to his cheek and back again, tracing an invisible path. What bothers Hinata most, though, is that Kageyama is just _standing_ there, not doing anything. He still looks dangerously passive, but he doesn’t try to swat Oikawa’s hand away or pull Hinata free of Oikawa’s hold. He simply continues to watch Oikawa with a carefully uninterested expression that leaves Hinata feeling very, very confused.

            He feels uncomfortable breaking the silence but he knows that it has to be done, otherwise he would be swallowed whole by it, captured and crushed to nothing. “Kageyama,” he whispers, unsure of why he feels the need to keep his voice low. “What’s going on?”

At the sound of his name Kageyama turns from Oikawa, dislodging Oikawa’s hand. When he trains his eyes on Hinata, the best way Hinata can describe Kageyama’s expression is _conflicted_. His mouth is a thin line and his eyebrows are relaxed, but his eyes are alight with an anxious fire. The more Hinata thinks about it, the more Kageyama just seems…off. All signs indicate that he should be angry, should be whipping out every single one of his intimidation methods and using them on Oikawa, but instead he’s just letting things happen, being neither proactive nor reactive. He stares at Hinata for a long time with that same conflict in his eyes, and by the time Oikawa speaks up, Hinata is unsure whether Kageyama has come to a decision or not.

“Sho-chan, has Tobio ever told you who his first kiss was?”

Again, Hinata is left scrambling. “Uhm, _what_?”

Oikawa is smiling pleasantly, but he still has that air of _don’t fuck with me_ about him, and Hinata is far too startled by the massive change in topic to even attempt escaping the situation. “When Tobio-chan was a first year in junior high, he had a little crush.”

Kageyama stiffens, then, clearing his throat unnecessarily. Hinata wants to turn to him, wants to ask who his crush was and was she pretty? Was she nice? Did she play volleyball, too? But all of his questions die in his throat, because Hinata knows on some level that this is a story that needs to be told by Oikawa, because once Oikawa tells it, the whole situation will be cleared up and everyone will be much, much happier.

“You can imagine my surprise when he confessed to me after Nationals.” Oikawa continues, looking not at Hinata but at Kageyama, maintaining eye contact so steadily that Hinata is starting to feel a fresh wave of embarrassment creep up his neck. “I think he was trying to cheer me up, though, after we lost so pathetically to Shiratorizawa. It was absolutely adorable – he waited for me in the locker room after all of the others had left, and once it was just the two of us he bowed right at his waist and said, ‘Oikawa-san, I really really like you!’”

Hinata listens closely, trying to work through the information that has been so nonchalantly presented to him. Not only did Oikawa admit that there was a time in his life in which he had actually been defeated in a volleyball game, but apparently _Kageyama_ had a crush on _Oikawa_? There is a disconnect somewhere in Hinata’s brain that won’t allow him to believe such a thing; after all, Kageyama seems so… _uninterested_ in things like that. Hinata has a hard enough time picturing Kageyama with a girl, but picturing him with his junior high senpai just feels _wrong_.

“I was pretty upset over the whole defeat.” Oikawa seems oblivious to Hinata’s inner turmoil, but it’s obvious that he intends to finish the story. For the end, though, he breaks his gaze free of Kageyama to look at Hinata, a strange sort of affection hiding behind his eyes. “So instead of saying anything, I just waited for him to stand up, and I kissed him. Right on the spot. Little did I know that was Tobio-chan’s first ever kiss . Of course, he was terribly excited about the whole thing, which only made it that much harder to tell him that it was going absolutely nowhere. Especially given that, if I had actually done anything to my poor little kouhai, Iwa-chan probably would’ve murdered me.”

Oikawa laughs brightly at that, as though the idea of this “Iwa-chan” person trying to murder him is somehow amusing, before settling. “But Tobio-chan is older now, and it looks like he’s finally ready to come out and play. And he’s got a new favorite, to boot. I’ll admit it hurts, but if you’re the one that’s replacing me, Sho-chan, I guess it’s a little easier to swallow.”

Hinata knits his brows together and looks over at Kageyama, and is surprised when he finds Kageyama’s gazed fixed intently on him. He’s confused as shit and he hates that there’s a ton of subtext that he _definitely isn’t_ picking up on, but Kageyama still isn’t freaking out, so Hinata decides that he probably doesn’t have to freak out, either. “Kageyama? What does he mean?”

It takes Kageyama a few moments to answer, and when he does, his response does absolutely nothing to abate Hinata’s confusion. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to do, Hinata.”

Oikawa giggles at that. “My, my, looks like I’ve won already! That was lots easier than I thought it would be. But I guess Tobio-chan wants you pretty badly. Well, not that I can blame him, though. I want you pretty badly, too.”

“What the _hell_ are you even saying?” Hinata’s voice comes out a little more desperate than he intends, but he’s starting to get frustrated and upset over the fact that everyone seems to know what’s going on except him. Oikawa and Kageyama have been cryptic and unreadable the entire time they’ve been in the room together, and Hinata is stuck sandwiched between two people who have a ton of history and no desire to clear any of it up for him. “What’s going on?”

“Sho-chan, Sho-chan, it’s okay! Calm down.” Oikawa is hushing him gently, speaking to Hinata as though he’s a frightened child. Quieting, Hinata watches as Oikawa brings a hand up to his cheek, repeating the exact process as had taken place with Kageyama just a few minutes ago. This time, though, Oikawa is leaning forward slowly, destroying any kind of boundary that had previously existed. He’s well within Hinata’s bubble, to the point that their noses are bumping against each other and Hinata can feel every time Oikawa exhales. “Everything is going to be just fine.”

Hinata isn’t surprised when Oikawa leans in to kiss him because he doesn’t have a right to be. He hadn’t _known_ that Oikawa was going to kiss him, not for sure, but he knows that the way they had been positioned, there wasn’t much else that Oikawa could have planned on doing. What Hinata _is_ surprised by is the way that Kageyama’s arms slide around Hinata’s waist from behind, and the way that Kageyama’s chest presses solid and secure against Hinata’s back, reassuring him not through words, but through contact. Hinata relaxes back into Kageyama almost immediately, enough for Oikawa to slide against his slack mouth, a sensual assault of lips and teeth and tongue. He tastes as good as he smells, Hinata realizes, tones of sweet warmth hidden beneath the bitter sharp taste of peppermint gum.

            Oikawa keeps busy at Hinata’s mouth for what feels like an eternity, but Hinata can’t bring himself to worry or panic or stress because every moment that Oikawa is pushing his tongue into Hinata’s mouth, stroking gently up along his hard palate and swiping back down to stroke against Hinata’s tongue, is another moment that Kageyama spends massaging his fingertips into Hinata’s hips and hugging Hinata close to his chest. Oikawa is relentless, though, and every time Hinata thinks he is going to get a reprieve from what is turning into a _very_ interesting first kiss, Oikawa breathes hard against Hinata’s spit-slick lips and dives in for more, sliding his fingers from Hinata’s cheek up into his hair, knotting a fist into the unruly mess and tugging and pulling in a  way that _definitely_ shouldn’t feel as good as it does.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hinata thinks that he needs to stop this, needs to tell Oikawa that it’s too much and it doesn’t make any sense and he needs to leave and go back to his team. But then there’s the louder, unexpected voice that tells Hinata _no, if Oikawa stops then Kageyama will stop, too_ , and Hinata really doesn’t want Kageyama to stop. He likes the way that Kageyama’s calloused fingers feel against the soft skin of his abdomen, moving teasingly just beneath the hem of his uniform shirt to scratch and stroke at the waistline of Hinata’s shorts. It triggers a familiar stirring deep inside Hinata, the sensitive parts of his body awakened by Kageyama’s fingers. It’s a feeling that Hinata knows well, and he flushes from the guilt of it, of knowing that his own hand has managed to bring about those feelings night after night after night in a darkened bedroom with his face buried deep in a pillow and his fingers working his own shameful body through orgasm. Although most of his fantasies include raven-haired beauties with massive breasts and supple bodies, Hinata knows that every once in a while, he’s found orgasm hidden behind thoughts of _one particular_ raven-haired volleyball player with thick, muscled arms and long, delicate fingers that are calloused from years of setting.

Remembering those fantasies makes Hinata flush, partly from shame and partly from something else. His mind’s eye always conjured up graphic, lewd images that he’d thought would always be restricted to the land of his dreams. But now, the very volleyball player he’d imagined doing all sorts of filthy, unspeakable things to him is _stroking_ him, massaging his hips and his abdomen and nuzzling into his hair and Hinata honest-to-God _moans_ against Oikawa’s mouth, struck by the realization that some of his fantasies very well may become reality.  

By the time Oikawa breaks free of Hinata’s mouth, both of them are breathing hard. Kageyama is the only one who has managed to remain _steady_ throughout the whole ordeal, his breaths coming measured and predictable in Hinata’s ear. Even after Oikawa stops kissing Hinata, pulls away to examine Hinata’s red and swollen lips with a proud smirk playing across his face, Kageyama continues working his fingers _just_ below the elastic of Hinata’s shorts in a way that leaves Hinata wanting for more.

“That was your first time, wasn’t it, Sho-chan?” Oikawa croons, leaning forward again so that he can stroke his nose along Hinata’s cheek, sliding his arms around Hinata’s waist to mirror Kageyama’s position. Hinata feels trapped, sandwiched between two _very_ tall people, both of whom seem intent on generating discomfort by teasing him sexually. _Honestly_ , though, he’d always heard rumors about the kinds of things that happened in boys’ locker rooms, but he never thought any of them were _true_.

“I…” Hinata starts to answer, wanting to say something that is both moderately honest (like, ‘Yeah, it was.’) but that will not jeopardize his pride (like, ‘No, it wasn’t.’) He can’t think of anything, though, doesn’t know how to answer Oikawa, and it’s mostly because he can _feel_ the intent with which Kageyama is paying attention to his response. The setter hasn’t made any comment since he told Hinata not to do anything he didn’t want to, but Hinata knows that Kageyama has been attentive to everything that’s happened in the last few moments, and the absolute last thing Hinata wants to do is embarrass himself in front of Kageyama.

So, instead of saying anything, he just frowns and blushes and glances away in time for Oikawa to start laughing again, pressing his face affectionately into Hinata’s neck. “That’s okay, I could tell it was, even if you were going to say no. But don’t worry, this is definitely okay. In fact, I think it’s probably a _good_ thing.”

Just as Hinata starts to relax into the motion of Kageyama’s hands, which have moved up and away from Hinata’s hips to start teasing at the sensitive places on Hinata’s tummy and the even more sensitive places on his pecs, Oikawa bares his teeth against Hinata’s neck in what could’ve been an kiss but what turns out to be a really, _really_ hard fucking bite.

Hinata cries out, definitely not in pleasure, but just as soon as the pain registers and snakes from the point of origin to Hinata’s shoulder and up toward his jaw, Oikawa is kissing and sucking and tonguing against the wound, hugging Hinata tight to his chest and moaning soft, throaty little moans that go straight to Hinata’s cock. On the opposite side, Kageyama has begun placing feathery little kisses in the hollow behind Hinata’s ear, little pecks against the lobe and the shell of his ear and, occasionally, his neck. It’s almost too much, being worked over by two different boys on two different sides, but the contrast of it is perfect – Oikawa biting and soothing, biting and soothing, pleasuring Hinata roughly and forcefully, while Kageyama strokes soft and slow along Hinata’s entire torso, calming Hinata with gentle and loving and barely-there kisses.   

“Are you okay?”

They’re the first words that Kageyama has said since _this_ – whatever it is – has begun, and they fill Hinata with such a swell of emotion that he can’t help but turn his head toward Kageyama, away from Oikawa, in an attempt to see the expression that matches the words. He can’t get a good look and is only able to see a fraction of Kageyama’s face out of the corner of his eye, but that’s enough. Just _seeing_ Kageyama, being able to visually confirm his presence while Hinata leans back against Kageyama’s chest and tilts his head closer to Kageyama’s face, is enough.

“I’m okay.” He whispers back, letting his eyes slip shut in the strange contentment that starts deep in his chest and is now warming his entire body. It isn’t the kind of warm that came from Oikawa embarrassing him, though, or Oikawa making sounds that make Hinata feel _hot_. It’s the kind of warm that isn’t actually warm, but that’s the only way to describe the pleasant, fuzzy feeling that you get when you know that you’re loved. Hinata doesn’t really know how to identify the love yet, but he knows that there has to be _something_ there, something that connects him to Kageyama in a way that is so much more intimate and special than what Oikawa’s brand of rough sex could ever achieve.

“If it’s too much, we can stop.” Kageyama says quickly, and his voice isn’t quite as soft this time. There’s a tone of panic about it, a hint that maybe Kageyama doesn’t fully believe Hinata. But Oikawa is still sucking roughly on Hinata’s neck, seemingly oblivious to the conversation going on above him, and Kageyama’s hands are still rubbing and stroking and massaging Hinata in a way that’s probably meant to be comforting but is really just _arousing_ , and Hinata really, really doesn’t want to stop.

“I’m _okay_.” He says again, but this time, he reaches up with hands that had been laying limply at his sides and gropes around in the space above him until he catches Kageyama. The position is awkward, Hinata’s elbows sticking out at a weird angle so that he can reach around and card his fingers through Kageyama’s hair, but somehow it just feels _right_.

_This is necessary_ , Hinata thinks as he scratches his fingers gently along Kageyama’s scalp and marvels at how _good_ it feels, how soft Kageyama’s hair is against his fingertips. _Kageyama needs this_.

“Then I’m okay, too.” The words come mumbled against Hinata’s neck, and Hinata feels them better than he hears them. Kageyama stops his stroking, then, to wrap his arms fully around Hinata and pull him in close, nuzzling deeply into Hinata’s neck. The embrace is a little disjointed because of the way Oikawa’s arms are wound around Hinata’s waist, and _oh_ how Hinata wishes Oikawa were doing _anything else in the universe_ with those arms right now because all he wants to feel is the hard press of Kageyama’s muscled torso against his back and maybe, if only a little, the hard press of Kageyama’s dick against his ass. But, just like everything else that’s taken place between the two Karasuno volleyball players in the strange span of time since Kageyama first waltzed into the bathroom, _this is enough_.

Oikawa pulls away from Hinata’s neck, giving one last hard suck to what is doubtlessly going to be an oversensitive bruise in just a few hours, before regarding the two boys before him with an affectionate little smile. “Have you two come to terms with what’s about to happen, or do I need to give you a few more minutes to discuss your feelings?”

Hinata’s embarrassed, having been _sure_ that Oikawa wasn’t listening to them, but Kageyama’s arms are still wrapped tight around his waist and Kageyama’s face is still pressed close to his neck, and he feels safe and secure and _confident_. When he speaks his voice is strong and firm, sure that with Kageyama beside him, reassuring him, he can do anything. “We’re okay.”

“Good.” Oikawa’s smile goes from affectionate to frightening in zero-point-five seconds, and Hinata’s confident smile is replaced by a look of absolute terror as Oikawa withdraws his arms from around Hinata’s waist and shoves Hinata – thereby shoving Kageyama, too, as the two of them are so closely embracing each other that they move as a single unit – hard against the wall, not quite enough to knock the wind out of either of them but definitely enough to startle them both. “Then we can get started.”

Kageyama pulls his face from Hinata’s neck to direct another challenging glare toward Oikawa, but Oikawa meets that glare with the same cool expression as before. Hinata can feel Kageyama’s arms tightening around his waist, both protecting and possessing, but Oikawa doesn’t seem to care. In fact, instead of regarding Kageyama’s challenge with a comparable, more dominating challenge, Oikawa just seems _amused_. His failure to acknowledge Kageyama as anything more than cutely attempting defiance is what gives Oikawa the upper hand, Hinata thinks. Here, in this stinky and sweaty bathroom where very dirty things are about to take place, Hinata knows that Oikawa has absolute control.

“Tobio,” he says, voice controlled and self-assured. “I want you to take off Shou-chan’s shirt, please.”

Kageyama snarls, obstinate, and Hinata has difficulty believing that this new, possessive Kageyama is really possessive over _him_. They bicker and fight, and though Hinata has always known that beneath the bickering and fighting is a solid, unbreakable partnership, he never thought that partnership could grow and evolve into something deeper and more meaningful. He never imaged that Kageyama could harbor those kinds of feelings for him, never imagined that Hinata’s own feelings that he’s been peripherally aware of for months would ever be validated. Yet here he stands, stroking his fingertips along the backs of Kageyama’s hands, soothing him with a gentle mantra of, “I’m okay, it’s okay, _we’re_ okay.”

Oikawa just watches patiently, not saying anything, and Hinata can feel the moment when Kageyama is defeated by Oikawa’s presence. He places one more soft kiss against Hinata’s neck, squeezing him in a tight way that says even though Kageyama’s going to comply it’s not because he particularly _wants_ to, before reaching for the hem of Hinata’s shirt, tugging up and over, sliding the jersey over Hinata’s head with practiced ease. _It’s like he’s been doing it for years_ , Hinata thinks, watching as the fabric cascades to the floor, feeling naked and exposed before Oikawa’s evaluating gaze.

“You too, Tobio.” Oikawa is standing with his arms folded over his chest, his posture absolutely _sassy_. “I want to see you, too.”

This time, Kageyama exhibits a lot less hesitation. He reaches around and pulls his shirt off from his back, tugging it up over his head and throwing it carelessly to the floor. It lands on top of Hinata’s and, for some inexplicable reason, that makes Hinata very happy. Before even a full ten seconds has passed, though, Kageyama is reaching for Hinata’s waist, drawing Hinata in close against his bare chest. The lack of fabric between the two of them makes the situation feel a lot more intimate, every hard muscle in Kageyama’s chest pressed to the less-impressive muscles of Hinata’s back. They feel _close_ , and Hinata can’t help the little sigh of contentment that escapes him at the tender feeling of the sharing of warmth from skin-to-skin contact.

“Good. Now, Tobio, I want to know what you think of this pretty little mark that I’ve left on Shou-chan’s neck.” Both Hinata and Kageyama tense at Oikawa’s words, and Hinata reaches up to rub a finger curiously against the mark, pressing into it, feeling the tingle of pain as it throbs dully. It’ll be an impressive hickey, that’s for sure. Hinata only wishes that it could’ve been located somewhere the team _wouldn’t_ be sure to see it. “You know what people will think when they see it, right? They’ll think he belongs to me. And you don’t want people to think that, do you?”

As though he has been given some sort of command, Kageyama immediately latches his lips onto Hinata’s neck opposite the side of Oikawa’s hickey, kissing with such enthusiasm that Hinata feels like he’s being devoured. Kageyama has distinctly less skill than Oikawa, that much is certain. His lips don’t slide with confidence and intent against Hinata’s skin so much as they slip and suck without design. There is no master plan, no distinct pattern of biting and soothing. There is just Kageyama, wanting desperately to leave his mark on Hinata so that people know – so that _everyone knows_ – that Hinata belongs to Kageyama. It is inexperience and lips and yearning and teeth and desire and tongue, and it’s perfect. Hinata succumbs quickly, his body warming, his mouth producing filthy, unholy sounds that convey his desire.

“That’s it, perfect.” Oikawa is watching them closely,whimpering softly, leaning in so that he can watch the way Kageyama is marking Hinata. Under the scrutiny, Hinata feels his self-consciousness rise and overpower him once more, but unlike before, his cock responds this time with a pleased _throb_. When Kageyama starts nipping at Hinata’s skin, not biting quite as hard as Oikawa did but biting with much more frequency, Hinata can’t help the way his hips grind back on Kageyama, _aching_ for more – more kisses, more friction, more _anything_. Knowing that Oikawa is watching only makes him hotter and more desperate, makes the sounds coming from his throat higher pitched, makes the force with which he grinds himself back onto Kageyama’s cock increase with each desperate thrust. “He’s so hungry for you, Tobio-chan. You can feel it, right? You can feel how bad he wants you, can’t you?”

Both Hinata and Kageyama moan at that, and instead of erratically tugging at his hips while he kisses, Kageyama moves to grip Hinata more fully, pulling him hard against Kageyama’s hips, trying to time it so that when Hinata grinds backward, Kageyama thrusts forward. It takes them a few tries, so caught up in Kageyama sloppily kissing Hinata’s neck that they’re both a little light-headed, but after two or three misses they finally, _finally_ get the timing right. Hinata circles his hips, brings them hard against Kageyama, and Kageyama fucks his hips forward just in time to grind the hard, solid line of his cock right into Hinata’s ass, driving into him so _perfectly_ that they both cry out, desperate to do it again and again and again and again.

“Touch him, Tobio.” Oikawa’s instructions sound calm and far away, Hinata and Kageyama craning their necks to get at each other’s mouths whilst simultaneously trying to continue their grinding. It’s hard, at that angle, but they’re both so _thirsty_ for it, their bodies slicking with sweat, breaths coming hard and erratic. Hinata’s mind is a fuzzy mess of _want_ , all thoughts of why and when jumbled among the one single thought of _more_. He can’t think through the cloud of lust that has descended upon him, all of his most carnal desires being fulfilled in a single moment. He loves the friction of Kageyama’s cock against him, loves listening to the broken little sounds that Kageyama makes every single time they come together, moving as a single entity toward more pleasure, deeper, harder, _more_. Given enough time, Hinata knows that he could come just like this, just the two of them moving against each other, perfectly in sync. They would reach their climax together, and then Hinata could curl up in Kageyama’s arms and snuggle him until they fell asleep together.

But Oikawa would never, ever let it end so simply.

“I told you to touch him, Tobio.” Oikawa repeats, firmer this time. “He wants you to, so badly. He’s so hard in his shorts I can see the whole thing. His cock is _huge_ , Tobio. Don’t you want to feel it? Don’t you want to feel his hard dick in your hand and make him come with your fingers?”

Kageyama groans, and when he moves forward to buck against Hinata this time, he whimpers out a pathetic little, “ _Yes_.”

Hinata is startled by Kageyama’s voice, having fallen into a deep pit of pleasure that allows him only to register feeling and more feeling and throaty moans and pitchy whimpers and desperation. Hearing Kageyama’s voice wakes him up a little, allows him to _think_. He doesn’t allow any room for doubts or second-guessing, though, because this moment is too perfect to ruin with too much thought. He feels close, _so close_ to reaching his climax, and the allure of reaching that climax at the hands of someone else, in the presence of two other people, is something that Hinata cannot deny. He wants it, wants Kageyama to trigger his orgasm, wants to show that orgasm to Oikawa. He wants to be put on display.

The realization startles him a little, but Hinata doesn’t have time to think too deeply about it. Oikawa’s _vey inappropriate_ comment about Hinata’s reaction to his and Kageyama’s activities has made Hinata _painfully_ aware of his own erection, the way he’s straining hard against his shorts, aching for friction. His body is starting to win out over his mind, now, the effect of that doubled when Hinata casts his eyes on Oikawa, sees that Oikawa is biting his lower lip and panting and moaning softly, squeezing his own sizable erection through the thick fabric of his uniform shorts. The two of them make eye contact briefly, and Hinata is taken aback by how absolutely _hot_ Oikawa looks, the calm of his voice belying the desperation mirrored in his face and in his actions.

“Touch me.” He whimpers, breaking eye contact with Oikawa to turn toward Kageyama, tugging one of Kageyama’s hands away from Hinata’s hips and moving it to where Kageyama had been teasing earlier, just along the waistline of his shorts. “I want you to touch me, Kageyama.”

Kageyama is whimpering again, tentatively fingering the elastic, dipping his fingers low but not quite low enough. Hinata can feel the heat of Kageyama’s palm against his abdomen, and he realizes in a hot flash of pure lust that he wants that heat deeper, and not just on his cock. He wants to feel Kageyama’s hands on him, wants to feel Kageyama pumping him closer and closer to his orgasm, but he also wants to feel Kageyama’s heat inside of him. Hinata wants to open up for Kageyama, to let him into that deep personal space that no one has ever touched before, to be so physically and emotionally close to Kageyama that they meld into each other and forget how to be separate.

“It’s okay.” Hinata whispers, his voice a lot more desperate than he had intended. Far away, he hears Oikawa moan. “I want it. I _need_ it, please.”

Hinata can feel the way Kageyama is still a little hesitant, and he’s moments away from registering hurt before he realizes that maybe Kageyama doesn’t share Hinata’s newly-discovered kink for exhibitionism. Maybe, because this is going to be their first time together and that’s going to mean a _lot_ for their relationship, whatever it is now, Kageyama doesn’t want to have an audience. But they’re both horny and wanting, so instead of voicing his hesitation or flat-out refusing, Kageyama just whispers a defeated ‘ _Fuck_ ’ in Hinata’s ear before shoving his hand fully into Hinata’s pants and gripping his cock at the base, pumping him fast and rough.

“Pull him out, let him breathe.” Oikawa instructs, gasping a little. Hinata can hear the way Oikawa swallows, can remember the way Oikawa was chewing his bottom lip _raw_ , and he whimpers a little at the memory of it. “I want to see how big he is.”

Kageyama does as he’s told, wrenching Hinata’s cock from the shorts and pulling him into the moist air of the bathroom. Hinata knows he should be embarrassed or frightened or self-conscious. This is the first time he’s ever shared an experience this intimate with anybody else, and having Oikawa standing just a few inches in front of him, watching closely as Kageyama pumps his cock, should make him uncomfortable. But he _likes_ Oikawa’s eyes on him, he’s decided, likes the way expletives and moans drop from Oikawa’s lips when he realizes that Hinata is _huge_. Even Kageyama curses in surprise, reaching around with his other hand so that he can double fist Hinata’s cock, still unable to take the entire length in his hands.

Kageyama’s grip is a little too tight, but his hands are sweaty and slick and hot, and Hinata fucks into Kageyama’s fists like he’ll die if he doesn’t. He’s making incomprehensible noises, he knows, quiet little ‘ _Oh God, oh God’_ s broken up by loud demands of, ‘ _Please, fuck, more!’_ His orgasm is so close he can _taste_ it, and it feels fast and rushed and not romantic at all, but God, he _wants_ it.He wants to come in Kageyama’s hands, wants to see Kageyama painted white with the product of Hinata’s orgasm, wants to leave his own kind of mark in Kageyama’s skin. It won’t be a deep, black-purple hickey --  it’ll be something even deeper, more meaningful, because no one will be able to see it but Hinata will know it’s there. It will be the remnants of Hinata’s pleasure massaged deep into Kageyama’s skin, fusing with him, becoming a part of him.

That thought – the idea of marking Kageyama, of _owning_ him – is what drives Hinata over the edge. He comes hard, his body shaking from the intensity of his orgasm, soft little ‘ _ah, ah, ah!’_ s falling from his lips. His cock jerks in Kageyama’s hands and, almost immediately as his orgasm hits, becomes hypersensitive. Suddenly, the feeling of Kageyama’s rough palms against him becomes too much, the sensory overload feeling almost painful as Kageyama milks the last of Hinata’s orgasm from his cock and lets Hinata slip into a warm and peaceful afterglow.

It’s perfect, exactly the way Hinata wanted it to be. Kageyama wipes his hands off on Hinata’s shorts before he wraps his arms around Hinata’s waist and pulls him in close, circling him around so that for the first time in _forever,_ Hinata gets to face Kageyama directly. Hesitantly, bashfully, Hinata looks up at Kageyama’s face, terrified of what he will find there. He hadn’t realized it, but being back-to-chest with Kageyama had made the experience easier, because Hinata wasn’t confronted with the intimacy of looking into Kageyama’s eyes. Now, though, with his expression slack and sleepy and his body melting into Kageyama, Hinata can see the unbidden affection, albeit glazed over by lust, hiding behind Kageyama’s eyes. He can see the love written plain on Kageyama’s face as the taller of the two reaches up and tangles his fingers in Hinata’s hair, pulling Hinata’s head against his chest and cradling him gently. It makes Hinata smile, gives him the courage to slide his arms around Kageyama’s waist and burrow into his chest, finding the absolute perfect position for cuddling.

If it weren’t for Oikawa, Hinata probably would’ve fallen asleep.

“Your first time together, and poor Tobio-chan doesn’t even get to come.” He walks up behind Hinata and strokes his fingertips along Hinata’s spine, caressing his bare back. “I suppose we’ll just have to make him come double this time around, then.”

Oikawa’s words make an unwelcome gut-punch of panic hit Hinata right in the stomach, the easy comfort of his afterglow chased away by the promise of Oikawa’s words. Apparently Kageyama picks up on the hidden meaning, too, because he keeps Hinata tight against his chest and spits out a gruff, “What do you mean?”

Hinata doesn’t have to see Oikawa’s face to know that he’s smiling.

“Tobio-chan, please! Did you honestly think I was just going to stand here and watch you two rut against each other like busy little bunnies? I let you have your first time together without getting in your way, so now you’re going to let me have a little fun.”

Hinata tries his best to hide himself in the circle of Kageyama’s arms where, in the last several minutes, he has learned to find immense comfort. Being near to Kageyama has always helped Hinata relax, especially during matches, but this new kind of closeness doesn’t just help Hinata feel calm, it helps him feel _safe_. When he can feel Oikawa’s predatory gaze burning deep into the pits of his soul, safety is pretty much all Hinata is concerned with. He tries to make himself small, wishing desperately that he could forget Oikawa’s words from the very beginning of this whole ordeal: “ _We’re going to manhandle you and abuse you a little, until we’re satisfied. Though, it’s not like you would really want to say no, even if we let you_.”

Hinata is sure that he’s about to be really unpleasantly violated in just about every way known to man, especially given that Oikawa just _seems_ like the kind of guy who would be a sexual deviant, but instead of giving in easily, Kageyama doesn’t budge. He stands with his arms tight around Hinata, unwavering in his defiance of Oikawa. “No way, that’s not happening. Do what you want to me, but there’s no way I’m going to let you touch _him_.”

Oikawa’s response comes in the form of an amused little chuckle, his fingers still stroking slow along Hinata’s spine. “Tobio, Tobio, Tobio. Will you ever learn? I’m not going to choose between you two and abuse the one that I like best. I plan on abusing _both_ of you.”

With that, Oikawa’s fingers slip low into Hinata’s shorts, tracing the curve of his ass before drawing a long, thin finger up Hinata’s crack. He isn’t penetrating, not exactly, but Hinata shivers at the way Oikawa’s fingers feel against him and he can’t help the way his cock gives an interested twitch, eager to jump back into the situation at full attention.

Kageyama growls something at Oikawa, and Hinata can’t tell if Kageyama actually said any words or whether he was just making some sound of disapproval, wanting Oikawa to know full well that he is overstepping a boundary. Whichever it is, though, Oikawa just laughs and continues stroking Hinata’s ass, using every single bit of mastery to work Hinata into a fully aroused state. Hinata hates it, though, hates that his body is responding to this person that Kageyama clearly dislikes so much. Hinata wouldn’t mind if _Kageyama_ were the one doing these things to him, because he knows Kageyama and he understands Kageyama and he _likes_ Kageyama, but Oikawa is a stranger, someone with whom Hinata has no history. There is no emotional basis for his actions, simply a physical desire to reach satisfaction using whichever body happens to be available. And Hinata hates that his body is at the top of the list.

“Let him go, Tobio. I promise I won’t do anything _too_ intense, okay?” Oikawa giggles lightly, as though the idea of holding back is just _silly_ , but he doesn’t seem insincere. In fact, Hinata gets the distinct impression that Oikawa is telling the truth, which makes the situation that much stranger. “I won’t deflower him, if you’d like to keep that job for yourself. I’m just going to… _play_ him a little. I want to put on a show for you. Okay?”

When Hinata looks up at Kageyama’s face, Kageyama looks doubtful. His eyes are trained on Oikawa, and Hinata can tell that Kageyama is trying to discern whether Oikawa should be trusted or not. Before he appears to make a decision, though, Oikawa speaks up again.

“What do you think, Shou-chan? You want to make Tobio-chan feel good, don’t you?”

Hinata whips his head around at that, trying to get a clear look at Oikawa’s face. “Of course I do! Why would you even ask me that?”

As soon as the words have passed his lips Hinata can feel the way Kageyama tenses, and then it occurs to him that maybe he shouldn’t have been quite so up-front. Filtering his words has never been very high on Hinata’s list of priorities, though, and even if it makes Kageyama uncomfortable to say it out loud, it doesn’t make the words any less true. He _does_ want to make Kageyama feel good, because Kageyama made him feel good and it’s only fair for it to go both ways. And, of course, it’s _Kageyama._ Suddenly, Hinata is taken by a wave of unexpected emotions that’ve been pent up and shut out and denied for months, and they’re all unrequited feeling and longing. Hinata looks at Kageyama, then, realizes for the millionth time since they met just how _beautiful_ Kageyama is.

Hinata’s eyes trace over every dip and curve and line of Kageyama’s face, drinking in every detail – the way that Kageyama’s narrow, pointed nose adds sharp angles to his already thin face, and the way that Kageyama’s hair lays perfectly against his forehead and frames and defines his face, and the way that Kageyama’s well-defined collar bones make him look delicate and petite, despite the overwhelming strength that lay waiting in his finely-tuned muscles.

Kageyama is absolutely fucking gorgeous, and Hinata feels a sharp spike of joy in his chest at the realization that, slowly but surely, Kageyama is becoming _his._ It’s a strange feeling, knowing that all of his silent wanting is about to be validated, but like when Oikawa kissed Hinata the very first time, Hinata doesn’t have a right to be surprised. He and Kageyama know each other so well, can understand and communicate with each other using as little as a single glance, that the natural progression of their relationship would be the development of romantic feelings. They know each other intimately, and Hinata thinks that he may never be as close to another person as he is to Kageyama, either on the court or off.

When examining the situation through that lens, Hinata thinks, maybe this whole thing isn’t quite so bad after all.

“It’s okay, Kageyama.” The moment the words are out, Kageyama casts a hurt, betrayed look on Hinata, all kinds of emotions that Hinata doesn’t have time to process laid bare in his expression. It’s the most vulnerable that Hinata has ever seen Kageyama, and he hates it. “No, listen. I _like_ you, okay? I like you, and I want to make you feel good.”

Behind him Hinata thinks he hears Oikawa mutter something that sounds like ‘fucking precious,’ but Hinata ignores it because right now, making Kageyama feel okay is definitely top priority.

Kageyama looks a little surprised at Hinata’s left-field confession, but the anger and hurt are still registering as dominant emotions and when he speaks, Kageyama’s voice is practically acidic. “ _And?_ ”  

Hinata scoffs at Kageyama’s tone, but he knows that Kageyama isn’t _really_ angry, probably. All Hinata has to do is use this limited opportunity to explain to Kageyama all of the things that Hinata is feeling, has been feeling, and everything will work out fine. “I think…um…”

As he trails off, searching for the words to represent what he’s feeling, a blush starts to creep up on his cheeks, his mind punishing him violently for what he’s about to say. Oikawa is still stroking his ass, and his cock is still twitching and hardening in the damp air of the bathroom, but that’s less important to him than saying what he needs to say, _right now_. “It would…it would… _turn you on_ …if I, um…if I were to be kinda…sexy…right?”

Kageyama cocks an eyebrow. Vaguely, Hinata realizes that Kageyama is really hard in his pants. But that isn’t important. “Sexy how?”

“Like,” Hinata huffs in frustration, _really_ wishing that Oikawa would stop with his goddamn hand so that he could actually focus and form sentences that made sense. “What…the way I was acting just now, with you, just now. It would be…it would be sexy if you could see me, right? Instead of just kinda going along with it, it would be sexy if you could…y’know…watch.”

Hinata sees the blush rush to Kageyama’s cheeks as he _finally_ understands what Hinata is trying to say, and relief washes over Hinata like cool water on a hot Tokyo day. Behind him, Hinata knows that Oikawa is smiling wickedly again but, blessedly, he has kept his mouth shut. Maybe, Hinata thinks, Oikawa is able to differentiate between what’s just stupid sex stuff and what’s real, important emotional stuff. And, asshole he may be, he’s at least giving the two boys from Karasuno the opportunity to explore their feelings for each other without butting in and fucking things up. For that, Hinata is sort of grateful.

“Let’s at least try it.” Hinata suggests quietly, pulling himself out of the safety of Kageyama’s arms so that he can back closer toward Oikawa. “It isn’t about Oikawa-san. It’s about _you_ , right? ‘Cuz I wanna make you feel good.”

Kageyama is still frowning, but he isn’t protesting anymore, so Hinata takes that as approval. Oikawa must, too, because he circles his free arm around Hinata’s waist to draw him at least a foot away from Kageyama before pulling the two to the ground. Hinata’s surprised by this, having been sure that Oikawa would’ve jacked him off standing up just like Kageyama did, but instead Oikawa guides Hinata so that once they’re completely seated, Hinata is right in the middle of Oikawa’s lap. In this position, Hinata finds that he can _feel_ Oikawa’s arousal, can feel the way Oikawa cock is fully hard and straining against his shorts, in a state not unlike the one Hinata had been in earlier. Hinata swivels his hips around a little – as best he can with Oikawa’s hand still in his shorts – and delights in the low moan that comes from deep within Oikawa’s chest. It’s a good feeling, knowing that this person who seems so experienced and aloof is getting aroused by him, and Hinata decides that so long as Oikawa is like _this_ , aroused and a little desperate, he isn’t all that bad.

Kageyama watches the two of them for a few moments, evaluating, before leaning casually against the wall and sliding slowly to the floor, sitting cross-legged with his eyes fixed on the pair before him. His actions speak of acquiescence, giving in to the atmosphere that Oikawa has created. Hinata keeps his gaze fixed on Kageyama, relieved but still apprehensive, does his best to give Kageyama a reassuring smile.

“Now that that’s been settled,” Oikawa reaches around to tug Hinata’s shorts all the way off his legs, and Hinata gives a little yelp of surprise. He doesn’t like the idea of being fully naked in the bathroom, _especially_ not while he’s sitting in Oikawa’s lap, but Oikawa obviously doesn’t care. He tugs at the fabric until it slips off of Hinata’s ankles, then throws it carelessly into the pile of shirts that serve as the only physical reminder of their recent activities. “I think I’m going to take it a little slower this time, boys. Don’t get me wrong, though – fast and desperate is _definitely_ hot, especially when it’s you two. But with Shou-chan, I think I want to take my time.”

And, just like that, Oikawa’s lips are back against the mark that he made on Hinata’s neck earlier, sucking it harder and darker, making Hinata whimper lewdly as the unfamiliar, somewhat painful sensation sends strangle tendrils of pleasure down toward his cock. He thought this would be like the first time, where he would have to suffer through his hardness until Oikawa finally worked up the courage to touch him, but Oikawa is certainly not known for beating around the bush. He pulls his hand away from Hinata’s ass, where instead of stroking it had mostly been supporting (thanks to their new position,) and reaches around to grab a tight hold of Hinata’s cock. When he starts pumping, his movements are slow and deliberate, and his grip is _perfect_. His actions speak of experience and know-how, and although they’re technically more correct than Kageyama’s, Hinata can’t bring himself to find as much pleasure in them.

Oikawa is gorgeous, yes. Against his naked body, Hinata can feel every one of Oikawa’s tight, toned muscles. He can clearly picture Oikawa’s perfect abs, his strong legs, his muscled arms, and Hinata would be lying if he said he didn’t find Oikawa physically attractive. But there is no electric emotion between the two of them, no prolonged wanting that makes their sexual encounter that much sweeter. It feels _good_ , obviously, and after a few moments Hinata is writhing and panting and hurting for more, but every once in a while he will make direct eye contact with Kageyama and he’ll hold it and _that_ – the intensity of Kageyama’s stare as he watches Oikawa play Hinata’s body, the connection between them that far surpasses sex – that’s what’s truly arousing.

“Shouyou,” Oikawa mumbles, pulling his mouth away from Hinata’s neck to lick wet and greedy into Hinata’s ear. He draws his free hand up and brushes his fingertips against Hinata’s lips, poking and prodding against the seam. “I want you to suck my fingers, and I want you to suck them like they’re Tobio-chan’s cock.”

Hinata flushes, suddenly all-too-aware of the closeness with which Kageyama is watching him, and knows that he has been thrust into a _very_ delicate situation. If he sucks with too much enthusiasm, he risks embarrassing himself. If he sucks with too little enthusiasm, though, he might end up hurting Kageyama’s feelings. He has to balance himself carefully between the two extremes, making sure to fellate Oikawa’s fingers in such a way that Kageyama _knows_ that Hinata wants it, but not in a way that makes Kageyama afraid of having his penis devoured by a short little pixie ginger.

“Okay.” He whispers, utterly submissive. He isn’t about to fight Oikawa, because he doesn’t know how. All he knows is that Oikawa has _experience_ , Oikawa knows exactly what he’s doing to both Hinata and to Kageyama, and Hinata wants to take full advantage of that. He wants to give Kageyama a good show.

When he parts his lips, Oikawa’s fingers slide in easy and deep. The intrusion feels strange, because Hinata has never taken anything like this into his mouth before. Once, in his final year of junior high, Izumin had dared him to test to see how far back his gag reflex was, so he stuck his finger in his throat for that. But he’d never _sucked_ fingers like this, never with the intention of being sexual, so with Oikawa pumping him firm and deliberate and _infuriatingly_ slow, Hinata closes his eyes and trusts his instincts to take over.

First, he tries to focus on the way that Oikawa’s hand feels on his cock.  It’s nice, having someone who really, _really_ knows what they’re doing. Hinata’s sexual experience has been limited to excessive masturbation and a quick, two-minute orgasm in Kageyama’s hand, so receiving a handjob as _foreplay_ is a nice change. Mimicking Oikawa’s rhythm, Hinata starts to suck the fingers, not even bothering with his teeth and his tongue and his lips at first. He wants to get the sucking down right, wants to work himself into a familiar and easy-to-hold pattern, before he starts adding the bells and whistles.

Once Oikawa groans in approval, though, whimpering in a high falsetto against Hinata’s neck, Hinata feels a surge of confidence that emboldens him to try something that just feels _right_. He opens his mouth a little around the fingers, sucking in a deep, nasal breath around the intrusion, before he begins sliding his tongue between them. He visualizes each of Oikawa’s three fingers, and tells himself that he will lick _every inch_ of skin on those fingers, even if it takes him the rest of the day. He starts at the first knuckle of the index finger, where Oikawa’s finger joins with his hand, and he licks around the base, sliding up the side of Oikawa’s finger until his reaches the tip, then sinks down on it and sucks the whole thing hard into his mouth. The first time he does this, Oikawa squeezes his dick hard and pinches it right at the tip, allowing a little of the precome to leak out, and Hinata positively _moans_ , bucking his cock into Oikawa’s hand as best he can, moving onto the next finger.

He repeats the process with both the middle and ring fingers, slowly and languidly licking and sucking every inch of available skin that Oikawa has presented to him, before closing his mouth around all three of the fingers and sucking them back into his throat. It’s a little harder to be cute when all three of them are in his mouth, though, and he can feel the spit dribbling down his chin as he tries to accommodate the unfamiliar objects. Once he gets used to them, he finds that it’s a lot easier to suck them as a whole, maybe not necessarily paying as much attention to the finer points of licking and kissing and being skillful with his mouth, but just _feeling_ , letting his body do as it wishes. He begins bobbing his head along the length of Oikawa’s fingers, drawing himself back until only the very tips of the fingers are resting on his lips, before pushing back forward and sucking them all the way to the first knuckle. After a little while he notices that his tempo starts to increase, matching the frequency with which Oikawa pumps his cock. They’re starting to move faster together, starting to cross into that desperate area where _good_ doesn’t matter anymore and the only really important thing is _orgasm_ , but Oikawa doesn’t let them get very far.

All at once he pulls his fingers from Hinata’s mouth and pulls his hand from Hinata’s cock, and Hinata whimpers at the unpleasant lack of stimulation. He’s satiated, though, when he looks up at Kageyama’s face and finds Kageyama a panting, sweating mess, he cheeks splotched red, his hand shoved shamelessly into his pants, flying over his cock desperately. He’s watching Hinata closely, and the two make eye contact just as Oikawa circles a single wet finger around Hinata’s asshole and pushes in, _completely_ without warning, making Hinata jerk and gasp and arch his body. It isn’t comfortable, not exactly, but Kageyama moans at the sight of it, then Kageyama shudders, then he jerks and comes to a rest.

“One down,” Oikawa hums in Hinata’s ear, fucking his finger slowly in and out of Hinata’s hole, prepping him generously. “One to go.”

The three of them lay quietly for the next several minutes, the only sounds coming from the wet ‘ _schlick, schlick_ ’ of Oikawa pushing his one finger, then his two fingers, then his three fingers inside of Hinata, and Hinata’s answering whimpers and moans. By the third finger, he feel stretched too-wide and raw and wanton, and Kageyama’s sleepy, lust-glazed eyes watching him only adds to the experience. Having Kageyama watch him, Hinata realizes, is so much more arousing than having Oikawa watch him, because Kageyama is the one he wants to please. When Oikawa was watching him and Kageyama together, Hinata liked it because it satisfied the exhibitionist within him; he liked the idea of having an audience, of knowing that someone else was turned on by watching his pleasure. But when that someone else is _Kageyama_ , the one person in the world that Hinata wants to satisfy not only sexually but emotionally, it’s a miracle Hinata manages to hold on at all.

_He came watching me_ , Hinata thinks, grinding his hips down onto Oikawa’s fingers and crying out as he does so. _I made Kageyama come, just from acting like this_.

“You’re so _open_ for me, Shou-chan.” Oikawa whimpers in his ear, licking at him and nibbling at him without losing the rhythm of his fingers. “Is it because Tobio is watching us? Because you want me to stretch you nice and wide so that you can take his cock?”

Hinata moans, not trusting himself with actual words, and Oikawa laughs breathily, sounding spent, before pulling his fingers out, leaving Hinata feeling empty and unpleasant. “Well, your wish is about to be granted, _mon prince_.”

Hinata isn’t quite sure what Oikawa means, but he’s considerably less concerned with Oikawa at the moment than he is with Kageyama. Since Kageyama’s orgasm, the two of them have maintained eye contact, staring at each other intently with sleepy eyes and parted lips as Oikawa fucked his fingers into Hinata’s ass, using his _considerable_ skill to draw sounds from Hinata that Hinata hadn’t even known he could make. It’s like they’re in their own universe, and even though Oikawa is present in the room with them, Hinata and Kageyama have moved to a place where they’re just _together_ and they’re pleasuring each other and Oikawa is just along for the ride. It’s a good feeling, and Hinata likes it. He decides he wants more of it, and he’s willing to do just about anything in the world to make that happen.

“Tobio-chan, tell me something. Would you like to fuck Shou-chan?”

Kageyama’s eyes snap over to Oikawa at the question, his expression turning shocked and confused, mirroring Hinata’s own feelings. It’s incredible, he thinks, how blunt Oikawa can be when it comes to things like this, saying things like ‘ _touch him_ ’ and ‘ _he wants you_ ’ and _‘fuck him_.’ Hinata feels embarrassed just thinking about the things that he’s done with Kageyama so far, but Oikawa addresses them verbally with a completely straight face, and it’s remarkable. “Well?”

Kageyama looks at Oikawa for a few moments, stunned, before turning a questioning gaze toward Hinata. Hinata isn’t really sure what Kageyama wants from him, though, because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to provide any help in answering this question. His cock is resting hard and heavy on his stomach, the tip bright red and leaking pre-come, painfully stiff. His legs have been spread open wide by Oikawa’s hands, and now Oikawa is circling the tip of one of his fingers teasingly around Hinata’s hole, keeping him open without actually penetrating him. Hinata knows how he looks, knows that he must look shameful and libidinous but he can’t _help_ it because, as promised, Oikawa has played his body to the brink. Just a few more minutes of fingering and he definitely would’ve come, and he knows that Oikawa knows that, which is why Oikawa stopped. Now, Hinata’s faced with the prospect of having Kageyama inside him, of having Kageyama _fuck_ him, and the idea of it alone is enough to make his cock pulse and throb with anticipation.

“If you don’t want to, Tobio, I would be more than willing to do it for you. After all,” Oikawa leans forward to press a few soft kisses against Hinata’s shoulder and neck, using one hand to stroke along Hinata’s inner thigh and the other to continue circling his hole. “He’s so desperate for it at this point, I’m sure he doesn’t really care _whose_ cock is inside him, so long as he’s able to get where he needs to be.”

Those words seem to be what cement Kageyama’s decision, because the moment Oikawa has finished speaking Kageyama barks out an aggressive, “I’ll do it.”

Hinata can feel Oikawa’s smile against his skin. “I thought you might want to. You’re probably not going to want to be wearing your uniform when you do, though, so why don’t you give us a little strip tease, hmm?”

Hinata watches with fascination as Kageyama keeps his eyes fixed on Oikawa, challenging, slowly drawing his shorts down his legs and off his ankles. Hinata isn’t sure if Kageyama is moving slowly because he’s fulfilling Oikawa’s request for a strip tease, or if Hinata is just perceiving Kageyama as moving slowly because he’s so _taken_ by the image of Kageyama sitting naked before him.

The first thing he notices is that Kageyama isn’t very long. Unlike Hinata, whose fully hard length can modestly be estimated at around eight and a half inches, Kageyama’s cock is shorter, but thicker. He looks like he’s going to stretch Hinata wide, and the prospect of it has Hinata gasping and moaning in Oikawa’s lap, grinding his hips down on Oikawa’s hardness in an attempt to satisfy the deep itch inside of him.

The second thing he notices is that Kageyama’s face isn’t the only thing about him that’s beautiful. Because of the way they had been positioned before, Hinata had been given ample opportunity to _feel_ Kageyama’s body, but he’d never been able to appreciate it visually. Now, with a good amount of space between them, Hinata can see that Kageyama’s physique reflects years of hard training and dedication to his sport. There isn’t an ounce of fat on his body; there are six neat little squares etched out of his abs, and his pecs are full and firm, his biceps bulging. And his legs, _God_ his legs, long as they are, have cuts in the calves and the thighs, thick bands of muscle flexing as Kageyama fidgets uncomfortably under Hinata’s gaze. Every time he moves, too, his cock bobs heavy between his legs, looking about as uncomfortable as Hinata’s, and by the time Hinata snaps out of his Kageyama-induced trance he’s practically _drooling_ over the boy before him.

“What do you think, Shou-chan?” Oikawa hums in Hinata’s ear. “Is he good enough for you?”

“ _God_ yes.” Hinata moans, having to resist reaching between his legs and giving his cock a few pumps, satisfied by the prospect of jerking off to a naked Kageyama.

“What are you waiting for, then?”

Hinata doesn’t need any more encouragement than that. In microseconds he’s off Oikawa’s lap, scrambling forward so that he can seat himself atop Kageyama. He misses the angle a little though, and falls a little bit too, so instead of placing himself directly on top of Kageyama’s cock and fucking against him mercilessly until he comes, he ends up half sprawled against Kageyama’s chest with the tip of his own cock rubbing against Kageyama’s and _that_ , that is a new experience altogether. They both moan loudly at the friction, Hinata grinding down because _holy shit_ it feels good, the wet and oversensitive tip of his cock rubbing along Kageyama’s shaft and catching just under his crown.

Kageyama is whimpering high and feminine sounds that Hinata didn’t think Kageyama could make, and when he looks up, Kageyama looks positively _wrecked_. His eyes are open and he’s watching his cock slip and slide along Hinata’s, and his face is red and he’s panting and gasping and his expression is contorted in a combination of immense pleasure and immense wanting. Just _looking_ at him turns Hinata on.

“I want you.” Hinata gasps out, and Kageyama’s reply comes in actions, not in words.

Kageyama grabs Hinata’s hips and hauls him up easily, placing Hinata in his lap as though he were weightless. At that angle, Hinata can feel the way Kageyama’s cock is pressing hard against his hole, and Hinata knows that he need only sit down to have Kageyama’s full length inside of him. Suddenly, though, a gut-punch of nerves hits him, and he realizes that he’s about to have real, actual, grown-up sex with Kageyama, and he gets scared. Kageyama feels _really_ big against him, so big that Hinata is sure he won’t fit, and everything is feeling rushed and wrong and then Hinata is whimpering, but not in pleasure.

Kageyama seems to detect Hinata’s change in mood because he immediately moves forward, wrapping his arms around Hinata and drawing him close, placing dozens of soft kisses against Hinata’s chest and shoulder and neck, hushing him. “It’s okay,” he whispers, squeezing Hinata tight. “We don’t have to go any farther if you don’t want to, shhh, it’s okay, I don’t want to hurt you.”

Hinata tangles his fingers into Kageyama’s hair, pressing his face against the top of Kageyama’s head and breathing in his familiar scent. He feels stupid and infantile, and his cock is still painfully hard between his legs, but he’s _scared_. “But I _want_ you.”

“I want you too.” Kageyama breathes, voice sounding tired and worn. Hinata knows that feeling well, because in the last – God, has it only been half an hour? – he’s gone through so much, _felt_ so much and _endured_ so much that he isn’t sure how much more he can handle. “I want you so badly, Hinata, _God_ I’ve wanted you for so long, you don’t even know.”

“I don’t want it to hurt.” Hinata whispers back. He doesn’t want to acknowledge Kageyama’s confession right now, because he knows that if he did their activities would have to end, too. He knows that would turn into a big mess of feelings and intimacy, and when that happens, he’d really like to be somewhere _other_ than the floor of a public bathroom with Oikawa Tooru watching his every move.

“I’ll go slow.” Kageyama answers, and then he’s lifting his hips up and the blunt tip of his cock his pushing hard against Hinata’s hole, and then he’s pushing inside of Hinata and _God_ he’s huge, he’s _so_ huge, stretching Hinata big and wide and open. “Okay? I’ll go slow.”

“Feeling a little nervous, Shou-chan?” Suddenly Oikawa is there, too, whispering wetly in Hinata’s ear. Hinata whishes Oikawa would go away, would leave him alone and not tease him and just let him _be_ , and he’s bracing himself for a verbal assault, but it never comes. Instead, there is just the feeling of Oikawa’s hands reaching around to stroke along Hinata’s thighs, massaging him, working slowly toward Hinata’s cock. Oikawa isn’t teasing, exactly, so much as he’s just taking his time. Hinata gets the distinct impression that while Kageyama is busy trying to comfort Hinata and push inside him at the same time, Oikawa is just trying to help him relax. “Don’t worry, we all feel that way our first time.”

Hinata doesn’t expect the wave of relief that overtakes him at Oikawa’s words, but it’s startlingly comforting to know that it isn’t just him. He isn’t being a wimp – in fact, he’s being _normal_ , reassured by this person who clearly has been doing these things for _years_ that yes, it’s okay to be a little scared your first time.

It takes several minutes for Hinata to be fully seated on Kageyama’s cock, simply because they have to start and stop at least three times so that Hinata can adjust around Kageyama’s girth. He is whimpering and his body is shaking and his ass feels tight and sore, but the longer he sits on Kageyama’s lap with Kageyama inside of him, placing kisses on every inch of Hinata’s skin that he can get to and stroking his back and his thighs and his cock and Oikawa stroking his hair and his ass and his chest, the more Hinata starts to enjoy the feeling. It isn’t that he especially likes being penetrated – that part, he thinks, will take some getting used to – but he likes the way it feels to be this cared for. Right here, in this moment, the tender way that the two boys on either side of Hinata are stroking him doesn’t feel like sex so much as it feels like _affection_. It’s a nice, tender feeling, and one that Hinata can get used to. It’s that feeling that makes Hinata start to feel okay.

Kageyama doesn’t ask Hinata permission to start moving, because he doesn’t have to. He can feel when Hinata is ready, and Hinata trusts Kageyama to know how much is too much and how much is just right. So when they start, it’s slow; Kageyama puts his hands around Hinata’s waist and pulls Hinata up a little, helping Hinata to balance using the strength of his thighs, before Kageyama slowly pulls out and thrusts up and in, fucking into Hinata slow and steady. There’s a lot of friction between them, and Hinata knows that before they do this again (and _oh_ , does he plan on doing it again) he’s going to have to do some research because he definitely wants it to go easier next time, wants Kageyama to be able to slide slick and easy in and out of him and fuck him in earnest instead of slowly fighting the tight pull of Hinata’s body.

Behind him, Oikawa his pressed close against Hinata’s back, taking over the job of stroking Hinata’s cock while Kageyama’s hands are busy supporting. It’s different this time, though, because Hinata is trying to process dual sensations, Oikawa’s perfect hands reassuring him with a familiar kind of pleasure while Kageyama’s cock, thick and hot inside of him, attempts to teach Hinata a new kind of pleasure. Just like with the kissing earlier, it’s almost too much; Hinata is _so close_ to telling them to stop, to telling them that he can’t possibly take it anymore, but Oikawa has picked up on Hinata’s and Kageyama’s rhythm and the three of them are moving perfectly and synchronously together, and it feels _good_.

“You’re going to have to move, baby.” Kageyama whimpers after several moments, panting and gasping for breath. “You’re going to have to help, Hinata, I can’t get you there all on my own.”

Hinata looks at Kageyama’s eyes then, really _looks_ at him, and uses the unrestrained love he finds there to give him the strength to do as Kageyama is asking. With a deep breath he nods his head, waits for Kageyama to pull out a little bit, then eases his hips down as Kageyama thrusts up. It’s a new kind of feeling, Hinata’s added movement shifting the angle so that Kageyama is able to fuck into him just a little bit deeper, and that feels _good_. Hinata cries out when he feels the head of Kageyama’s cock plowing forward inside of him, moans when he feels Kageyama’s shaft between his legs and against his ass, whimpers at the sound of his thighs slapping down against Kageyama’s as they reach a quick and steady rhythm. His thighs burn from the exertion, but he’s starting to get his second wind, the exhilaration of orgasm giving him energy and encouragement.

Oikawa is moaning loud in Hinata’s ear, pressing his hips close against Hinata, and Hinata feels empowered by that. He wants to _see_ Oikawa, wants to know what that dumb, cocky face looks like when he’s absolutely a mess, desperate for satisfaction, and Hinata is _just about_ to turn around to look when Oikawa reaches up to grip Hinata’s chin, jerking his head to the side and kissing him hard. Hinata’s a little startled, but Oikawa doesn’t give him time to process his shock before pushing his tongue inside of Hinata’s mouth, thrusting fast and desperate and wet against Hinata’s tongue, kissing with considerably less finesse than before. Their mouths are making wet sounds as they move together, and Oikawa’s hand around Hinata’s cock tightens and they’re _moaning_ together, loud and unbidden and wanting.

“ _Fuck_ , let me come inside you.” Kageyama pants against Hinata’s neck after several minutes of this, their three bodies quickly acclimating to this quick and easy fucking. It isn’t quite the tender lovemaking that Hinata would’ve liked, but he thinks they can save that for another time. “You have to let me come inside you, there’s no way I can hold on, _God_ , Hinata, _please_.”

Oikawa pulls away from Hinata’s mouth to laugh – though his laugh comes out more as a gasp, his sweat slicked chest pressed close against Hinata and his sweat slicked thighs sliding and bumping against Hinata’s ass, his clothes having been discarded at some point though hell if Hinata remembers when – his chin coming forward to rest on Hinata’s shoulder so he can look at Kageyama. “Going all the way your first time, Tobio? You really don’t mess around, huh?”

Hinata doesn’t know what to say, doesn’t know if, ‘Yeah, you can come inside me.’ is an okay answer, so instead he just moans and pulls Kageyama’s hair, and then moans louder and fucks his hips hard against Kageyama’s, then cries out and paints Kageyama’s chest with his come, his body shaking, his ass spasming against Kageyama’s cock still inside him. When he feels Kageyama dig his nails into his hips, biting into the skin and maybe drawing a little blood, then he feels a wet, unexpected warmth spreading inside him, he knows that he and Kageyama, like they almost always are, were completely in sync.

They come down together, sweaty and panting, holding each other loosely in one another’s arms. Hinata feels exhausted, having never used this much energy in any bike ride or run or practice match _ever_. He’s emotionally and physically spent, and Kageyama feels warm and comfortable against him. Even Kageyama’s cock still inside him, softening now and losing some of its outrageous girth, feels comfortable. He knows that they’re both sticky and dirty and that they’ll have to do a major clean-up before they head back out to the team, but right now, Hinata feels _good_. He makes some soft sound of contentment in the back of his throat and snuggles close against Kageyama, and Kageyama tightens his arms around Hinata and draws him in, letting Hinata rest his head against Kageyama’s shoulder, breathing slower now, succumbing to the blessed unconsciousness that is threatening to overtake him.

Vaguely, Hinata is aware of Oikawa moving from behind him so that he can face both Kageyama and Hinata. Hinata feels Oikawa’s fingers in his hair and on his neck, petting him and stroking him affectionately, and Hinata _has_ to open his eyes so that he can see Oikawa’s face. When he does, he sees that Kageyama is being given the same treatment, sees that Oikawa is looking between the two of them with a warm, loving smile playing across his lips, and Hinata feels good. He feels like, since the first moment Oikawa’s intentions became clear, the three of them are all on the same page. “Do you feel good, boys?”

Kageyama is the first to react, and Hinata watches in fascination as he tilts his head toward Oikawa, cracking his eyes open and smiling sleepily. He looks young, and it’s all too easy for Hinata to imagine, then, a short and inexperienced junior high Kageyama developing a huge, pathetic crush on his senpai. An unpleasant jealous feeling starts to sour Hinata’s stomach, and he pulls himself away from Oikawa’s hand to wrap his arms around Kageyama’s chest, wanting to make very clear that _Kageyama is mine now, so back off_. Oikawa’s smile just stays affectionate, though, not rising to Hinata’s challenge.

“You’re probably going to be a little disappointed when I tell you that you aren’t quite done yet.”

Hinata feels Kageyama sigh, exasperated, and delights in the way he can sense the vibrations of Kageyama’s voice ringing throughout his chest when he speaks. “Oikawa-san, _please_. We’re both exhausted, can’t you just…can’t it _wait_?”

Oikawa laughs quietly, then turns a somewhat rueful glance to where he’s still hard and straining between his legs. “ _Believe me_ , Tobio-chan, if I could let you two fall asleep together I would, you’re both so damn precious. Honestly, though, it definitely _can’t wait_.”

_He’s big, too_ , Hinata notices, estimating that Oikawa is probably about an inch shorter than Hinata, and with _almost_ the same girth as Kageyama. He has a thick vein running along the underside of his cock, and it’s twitching and pulsing in time with Hinata’s own heartbeat and, loathe as he is to admit it, Hinata’s cock gives an interested twitch at the sight of it. He’s too spent, though, his orgasm quota for the day having been exceeded, and much as his cock would like to participate in what appears to be yet _another_ stage of their sexual encounter, Hinata thinks that he’s probably going to have to stay soft for this one.

“All you two have to do is suck. And, look, I’ll even let you do it together!” Oikawa’s words have that same bright, happy lilt to them as always, but he’s keeping his voice soft and gentle. Hinata thinks that maybe Oikawa is just as tired as the two, less experienced boys before him, having had to sit through the entire encounter without reaching any sort of climax whatsoever, and the idea of that – of having to watch Hinata and Kageyama together, of having to _feel_ them together, but not being able to satisfy oneself at all – that generates enough pity in Hinata to make him _almost_ okay with the idea of putting his mouth on Oikawa’s cock.

Hinata moves to look at Kageyama a little more fully, wanting to gauge his reaction to Oikawa’s words based on Kageyama’s reaction, but it seems Kageyama had the same thought. They meet each other’s eyes, sleepy and questioning, Kageyama’s fingertips brushing slow and reassuring against Hinata’s waist and his back. Hinata can see in Kageyama’s eyes that Kageyama shares in Hinata’s exhaustion, can see that Kageyama is wanting, not for sex but for something deeper and more meaningful, just like Hinata is. But Hinata’s mind is tired and logic isn’t exactly high on his list of priorities, so instead he just reaches out to cup Kageyama’s cheek, whispering, “I’m okay if you are.”

Kageyama doesn’t look surprised or betrayed or angry, or any of the ways that Hinata expected him to look. Instead, he does exactly what Hinata _hadn’t_ expected him to do: he smiles. “Yeah, I’m okay.”

Hinata can’t help but smile back, can’t help but stroke the pad of his thumb along Kageyama’s cheek, before pulling away and turning toward Oikawa, considering him. He isn’t really sure where to start, but he has an idea of what he’s supposed to do, of the kind of motions that he’s supposed to make, because he’s had the opportunity to practice. He knows what Oikawa’s _fingers_ feel like in his mouth, and he knows the way to move his tongue against those fingers to make Oikawa moan and feel good, so with that in mind Hinata closes his eyes and leans down, hoping for the best.

When he feels his lips come into contact with Oikawa’s cock, the sensation isn’t quite what he expected. Oikawa just tastes… _thick_ , and fleshy, and Hinata explores it a few moments by placing soft kisses all along the shaft, letting himself give an experimental lick here and there. He works primarily at the base, working his lips along the short section where Oikawa’s cock is joined to the rest of his body, never migrating more than one or two inches up from that spot. Once, he feels his tongue brush against Kageyama’s in a wet almost-kiss, and he moans a little bit, wanting more of that sensation. But Kageyama is gone soon, and Hinata can hear the wet noises Kageyama’s mouth makes as he works at Oikawa’s tip, licking and kissing and sucking along all of the parts that Hinata is neglecting. After a few moments, Hinata can feel Oikawa’s fingers knotting in his hair, pulling gently, guiding. Oikawa is patient and slow, showing Hinata approval through quiet and breathy moans, disapproval through softly tugging on his hair.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Hinata thinks of what it would be like to suck a cock fully into his mouth, and the prospect of one day repeating this ritual on Kageyama excites him enough that he sucks hard on the base of Oikawa’s cock, earning him a soft moan from somewhere above his head. He realizes with no small amount of shame that he kind of _likes_ it, likes having something in his mouth to suck on and kiss and lick, knowing that his actions are giving his partner the utmost pleasure. He especially likes the idea of sharing a cock with Kageyama, not because he’s super thrilled by the prospect of sucking Oikawa off but because he likes the way their noses sometimes bump together, likes the way he can hear Kageyama’s wet mouth, likes the idea that Kageyama is being used and abused just as much as Hinata is. Now, while he’s half aware of Oikawa gently fucking his cock into Kageyama’s throat, Hinata can understand the appeal of watching one’s partner be used by someone else.

Remembering his own words from earlier about how sexy it would be to watch, Hinata opens his eyes a fraction of an inch, pulling away from Oikawa a little to watch Kageyama. What he sees certainly is not what he expected.

Kageyama has Oikawa completely in his mouth, from tip to shaft. Looking at him like this, Hinata isn’t surprised that their noses occasionally brushed together, because Kageyama has almost all of Oikawa’s full length in his throat. The only part that Kageyama _isn’t_ sucking is the part that Hinata’s mouth had been on moments ago. Oikawa’s hips are bucking forward gently, not exactly fucking into Kageyama’s mouth, but pushing forward and pulling out just enough that Hinata can see the way Oikawa’s tip presses against the inside of Kageyama’s cheek every so often, can see the way that Kageyama’s cheeks hollow around Oikawa’s cock. Kageyama’s lips are stretched wide and are slick with spit, and his mouth is making lewd wet sounds, and Hinata is really, really turned on.

Above him Hinata hears Oikawa groan low and deep, and Hinata glances up then, curious, to find his wish from earlier granted. Oikawa is _wrecked_ , his expression one of sheer desperation. Hinata’s surprised to find Oikawa’s eyes open, looking down, watching Kageyama intently. His eyebrows are drawn together and his mouth his open and he’s panting and gasping and moaning, and Hinata thinks that Oikawa looks _almost_ as sexy as Kageyama. Almost.

When he catches Hinata watching, Oikawa gives a half-hearted smirk and tugs Hinata back over to his cock, guiding where he wants Hinata to go. It’s hard for Hinata to tear his eyes away from the sigh of Kageyama taking such a huge cock so easily in his throat, but once Hinata’s nose bumps against Oikawa’s base, he remembers that he _wants it_ , wants to taste Oikawa in his mouth, wants to feel Oikawa hard on his tongue. So, wordlessly, he parts his lips and opens his eyes and starts licking, kitten-like, sucking and stroking and massaging the section that Kageyama can’t quite reach.

Oikawa is quick. He pulls hard on Hinata’s hair, and Hinata hears him mutter a quiet, “Swallow it, Tobio,” before he’s jerking hard and releasing them both. Once Oikawa’s hand is out of his hair Hinata falls back against Kageyama, who’s leaning against the wall and panting, viscous white fluid running down his chin, splattered against his chest. Hinata isn’t able to differentiate between what is his and what is Oikawa’s, but he is able to process the violent jealousy that seizes him when he thinks about Oikawa coming in Kageyama’s mouth, marking him in the same way that Hinata had marked him earlier.

Before he has an opportunity to do anything about it, though, to tell Kageyama to spit it out and wipe his mouth and be rid of it, Oikawa is leaning forward, opening his mouth against Kageyama’s. Hinata watches, _shocked_ , as Oikawa licks into Kageyama’s mouth, slurping and sipping against him, cupping Kageyama’s cheek and kissing with more passion and desperation than he _ever_ kissed Hinata. Part of Hinata likes it, likes the way that Oikawa’s tongue looks moving wetly in and out of Kageyama’s mouth, but most of Hinata _hates it_. He hates that Oikawa gets to mark Kageyama like this, gets to kiss him and own him, when Kageyama very clearly belongs to someone else.

He sits there for a few moments, stunned, watching Oikawa dominate Kageyama’s mouth, listening to the wet sounds they’re making, before clearing his throat loudly. The sex is over, he’s decided, so Oikawa doesn’t get to mess with what’s _his_ anymore.

Clearly picking up on Hinata’s not-so-subtle hint Oikawa pulls away, smiling at Hinata as he does so, leaving Kageyama looking dazed and confused against the wall. Hinata immediately moves to fill the spot vacated by Oikawa, determined to erase any evidence that his cum or his tongue or _anything_ was ever in Kageyama’s mouth.

 “It’s been fun, boys, but I’m sorry to say that I have a match now, so I’m going to have to leave you all on your own.” Oikawa starts talking just as Hinata surges toward Kageyama’s mouth, immediately pushing his tongue inside, trying to eradicate any remnants of Oikawa that might have been left there. Kageyama’s tongue fights against his, pushing and stroking roughly, their lips slack and unimportant in the face of the rough pseudo-sex that’s being played out by their tongues. “I can tell you’re really broken up about it, but please, try to contain yourselves. I’ll see you on the court soon enough.”

They both ignore Oikawa’s words, but break away from their kiss to look up at him when he reaches down and ruffles each of their hair affectionately, giving them a warm and startlingly genuine smile. They watch him dress quickly, slipping his jacket on and straightening his clothes as if nothing had ever happened, then blowing them a kiss as he steps out the door. They sit in silence for a few moments, both a little stunned, before Hinata redirects his attention back to Kageyama.

“You’re mine,” He declares, pouting, throwing himself gracelessly back against Kageyama’s chest and tucking his face into Kageyama’s neck. “and don’t you forget it.”

Kageyama slides his arms around Hinata’s waist, drawing him in close, pressing his face into Hinata’s hair, kissing him gently. “Don’t worry about me. How are you, though? Are you okay?”

Hinata fidgets a little, unused to Kageyama being so concerned for his well-being. During the sex it was different, because during the sex Hinata recognized that Kageyama was trying to coach him through a very new and very difficult situation. But the sex is over, now, and there’s no one else in the room for Kageyama to prove a point to, so Hinata lets himself be hopeful, if only just a little. He lets himself think that maybe, _yes_ , Kageyama is returning his feelings. He doesn’t want it to show, though, because he’s afraid of spoiling it, afraid that if Kageyama sees how hopeful he is then everything will be ruined. “I’m okay. My butt hurts a little, though.”

“Oh, uhm, yeah. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay.” Hinata closes his eyes then, breathing deep and slow. “It’ll be better next time.”

“…next time?”

“Yeah, next time.”

“So does that mean we…?”

Hinata groans and frowns and opens his eyes, frustrated that he has to spell all of this out when he really just wants to _sleep_. He pulls away from Kageyama’s chest a little to glare at him, and Kageyama adopts a similar glare automatically, not even knowing what Hinata will say but thinking that it’s probably something glare-worthy. “You know, you’re really pretty stupid sometimes.”

Kageyama snorts. “Oh, okay, super-genius. I’ll just use you as the standard of intelligence that I’ll have to reach then. But hey, don’t worry, I never really wanted to graduate high school anyway.”

“Well good, because at the rate you’re going, you’ll be stuck here for at least six more years, _stupid_.” Hinata barks back, smacking Kageyama hard on the shoulder.

“At least I’ll have you to keep me company, _dumbass_!”

Hinata scoffs and rolls his eyes, deciding that Kageyama _obviously_ isn’t worth snapping back at because this conversation is going _nowhere_ , and Hinata just needs to be the more mature one in the situation and end it before it gets out of hand. Of course, his particular method of “ending it” leaves the two of them sitting in an awkward silence, Hinata naked in Kageyama’s lap, Kageyama also naked, his softened cock having long since slipped out of Hinata, leaving Hinata with cum dripping down his legs and cooling into a thick, slimy, _gross_ gel.

“So wait, are we really—?”

“Yes, stupid, we really are.” Hinata sighs, but he offers up an affectionate smile to Kageyama, who accepts it with a bright and happy expression.

“Good.” He declares, beaming at no one in particular, and Hinata can’t help but beam back, because this is the first time he has ever seen Kageyama look genuinely _happy_. Before they can really settle into each other and enjoy their new relationship status, though, Kageyama shifts and draws his eyebrows together. “Hey, don’t we have a match to win like, right now?”

“Oh, yeah, I think we do.” Hinata mumbles back, remembering for the first time since he first hobbled into the bathroom that he had an actual competition coming up. “We should, um, we should probably go to that.”

“I think we should clean up first, though.” Kageyama mutters bashfully, gesturing to the bodily fluids still decorating his body. “Unless, of course, this is how you’d like to announce it to the rest of the team.”

Hinata laughs brightly, imaging Tsukishima’s face if Kageyama waltzed into the gym with Hinata’s cum splattered all over his chest. Then he thinks of Daichi-san’s reaction, and the laughter dies in his throat. “No, I think that can probably wait.”

“Oh yeah? Wait until what, then?”

Smiling lovingly up at Kageyama, really _knowing_ for the first time that this person is his, wholly and unchangeably, Hinata leans up and pecks Kageyama gently on the chin before standing up and moving to gather up his clothes. “Until we get to do it right.”


End file.
